In conventional media content presentation systems, a user has to manually search or input search keywords to locate particular media content that is currently broadcasting or streaming or that will soon be broadcast or streamed. Once the user has found the particular media content, the user has to manually select the particular media content to play on the television.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementation media content presentation, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing auto-switching and/or auto-playing video content.